Walking on Thin Lines
by MissCrazyX4
Summary: this is a different one kuz i needed to adjust it. it still has Natalie, Jace,and Eric. You'll find out what the new boy band is! XOX MissCrazyx4
1. Chapter 1

"Incoming!!!!!" I yelled as I barely missed Jace's head with my skateboard.

"Sweet landing Natalie!" Jace shouted, referring to my somersault off my board on the sidewalk. I quickly ran up his porch stairs, tripping on a few. He invited me over for movies and all of the fattest snacks you could ever find. "Hey! what's up?" Jace said casually. strangely not looking to me when he said it.

"I'm chilling. I just got back from surfing. Then I raced the little bro to the grocery store, and now I ...'m here!" I said, trying to ignore the side glances from jace. He gave me a funny, almost comical look. I gave him a good hard shove, hard enough to almost make

him fall over.

Then I heard a soft explosion noise coming from my black Jansport backpack. It was my Razor. I got a text from Eric, my other best friend.

Text ~ Hey Talie! Just wanted to say hi. when u get a chance, will you come over? I needa ask u something important. bye -ERIC-

"Hey Jace? I gotta go. My mom needs help babysitting the little bro. So I'll see you later!" I quickly said, making it absolutely obvious I was lying to his face.

"Sure, but can I ask you something first? Ok never mind, i'll just ask you right now. I just, I just, Ijustwantedtoknowif youhadacrushonmeorsomethinglikethat." Wow, at least I wasn't the only one who was so nervous my stomach was twisted into a knot.

"Ummmmmm can i tell you later? kuz i really have to go," I said, totally fazed by his question.

"yeah, bye..." Jace said all depressed.

I skated about four blocks until i hit that really tiny park in the middle of Houseton Estates. It was wedged in between two houses of old people who hated it when i rode down their street on my loud skateboard. I didn't think it was loud, but they did. I plopped down on the slightly wet grass and started to pull out my lyrics. I always had a knack for singing and songwriting, so i guess you could say it was the only girly thing in my body. Yes, I am a tomboy. I absolutely hate dresses and makeup, and those really short denim skirts the 'popular' girls wore at Houseton Academy. I love surfing, skateboarding, dirtbiking, and playing baseball. Definitely not what comes to mind for a girl stereotype. oh well. I recently started working on a new song called 'I want you' and its already got the music to it. I shoved the beat up notebook aside and started some really intense thinking.

'Ok, since when does Jace and Eric like me? I know abt Jace, and i could totally tell from Eric's text. I love them both to death! When I first moved to Houston from Tampa Bay, they were the only ones who didn't judge me on my looks. I love Jace 'cause he makes me feel all gooey inside and is an all around good guy. Eric's a little full of himself, but he's super funny. WHY ME?!?!??! I'm not the kind a guy would like!!! This is super uber wierd!!!!!!'

I slowly got up from sitting, trying to clear up my mind. I just didn't get it.... How do two of my best friends have a crush on me?????????! Adjusting my Vans trucker hat, I flipped over my skateboard and rode to Eric's house. I wonder what's gonna happen....


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Eric said as he opened the french doors to his house.

"Hi, so what did you want to ask me?" I said, really wanting to cut to the chase.

"Can we skate to the park?" he said right when i finished. Eric grabbed the skateboard i got him for his birthday and we set off. "So, did you hear from that Action Shots opening act contest Talie(pronounced Tal-ie)?"

"No not yet, but they're supposed to call today," I said.

"You're totally gonna get it. Your songs are amazing, and you have an ... awesome voice." I blushed fourteen shades of red.

"Thanx Eric. So what did u need to ask me?" I said

"I just wanted to know if you like me more than a friend, you know?" he said looking past me.

"Um.......I don't know," I said. So weird that I knew what he was going to say. An awkward silence fell over us, and before you could say, OH MY GOSH, I left in a hurry.

I skated home with tears rolling down my scarred was absolutely no way of avoiding it. I was forced to choose between my two best friends. Desperate for an escape from the stress, i skated home wishing for good news.

______________________________________________________

"Mom! I'm back!!!" I shouted as I entered the drafty two story house.

"Hey sweetie, Oh my! Are you okay?" Mrs. Merche said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go upstairs for a little bit."

"Okay, I'll call you when it's dinnertime."

I washed up in the bathroom, trying to erase what just happened to me. This decision is gonna hurt. A lot. I fell onto my navy blue camo bed and began writing a new song, "Walking on Thin Lines". Suddenly, I heard a million explosions happen at once. I quickly grabbed my cellphone, unaware of the unknown number.

"Hey this is Natalie," I said out of habit.

"Oh hey. It's Ryan Smith from Action Shots," the voice said. Action Shots was a very popular boy band in my area.

"Hi..... um is this Jace? or Eric? Come on, i know one of you guys are faking it," I said ,thinking it was a practical joke.

"I'm pretty sure I'm Ryan Smith. Anyways, I'm calling to tell you that you've won our opening act contest!" he said, a little over exaggerated.

"That's totally sweet! We can meet tomorrow? How about then?"I said, resisting the temptation to scream.

"Cool, how about 11:30 AM?"

"Sure! I'll meet ya then!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!!!"

I nearly screamed! I get to meet,hang out, and perform with Action Shots!! It was a total dream come true!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up really late that morning, more like 11:30 PM. And i was suppposed to meet them at 11:30!!!! I scrambled around my messy room until i found something to wear. I settled with my favorite blue and green flannel shirt, dark denim skinny jeans, a white tank top, and my favorite green Vans with surfboards all over them. They were personalized by my mom's friend. I jammed my blue beanie over my hair before i left my room. I grabbed a bagel and my longboard skateboard as i ran a brush through ... my hair.

_______________________________________________________

I finally rounded the corner and could see the Mall where i was gonna meet Action Shots. Gosh, i was so late!!! like a whole half hour!!! oh my gosh!!!! I almost hit a crack really hard before i was caught by a pair of totally warm hands.

"Uh....... hi?" I said as i was still in mid air.

"Jake!! Put her down!!!!!!" Keith Smith yelled from the other side of Sidewalk Cafe.

"yeah, that might be a good idea," I said, STILL in midair.

"sorry!" Jake said blushing.

"So i guess i have to introduce myself. Hey my names natalie, sometimes called talie. I'm sixteen and am a total tomboy. I write my own songs and I absolutely love Starbucks." I ended my introduction with a generous smile.

"Heyy, im Ryan, thats jake, this is alex, and keith's over there getting a bagel. I'm sorry Jake totally attacked you," Ryan said with that totally cute smile.

"Thats ok, im used to it. my best friends do that all the time to me," I said with a small trace of sadness, remembering my giant problem.

" u okay?" Ryan said.

"ya, im fine. just remembering something i have to do later." I replied.

Ryan started to stare into my eyes, and i found it really really hard to look away. I never actually realized how adorable he was.

"So, i'm guessing this is the little boy who's gonna be our opening act?" Keith said as he walked over to our little group.

"Um, dude? Im a girl! see?" I said as i pulled off my beanie.

"Nice going Keith." Jake teased.

"I am so sorry.... ummmmm" Keith said.

"its natalie," I said.

"ok, im sorry natalie."

"its fine."

"So, what kind of music do u play besides the one u submitted?" Keith said.

"Mostly acoustic. It sounds cool to me."

"Saweet!!!!" Ryan said.

We kept talking until it was about talked about the tour, my life, their lives, and my contract. I would be playing their opening act until the tour ended. we said our goodbyes and i was almost out the door until Ryan pulled on my arm.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, i was hoping u could show me how to write like that sometime," Ryan said, finally releasing my arm.

"Yeah, totally. Well, i guess i'll see you later," I said walking out the door.

"Yeah, later," Ryan said quietly.

I finally finished packing all of my clothes into my three gigantic suitcases. I was still stoked that i was going to open for Action Shots! With my checklist, I tripled checked that i had everything. I ... packed in my tooth brush, hair brush, and my much needed inhaler. I have a severe case of asthma, which really affects me. But I've learned how to deal with it. I haven't told anyone except for Jace and Eric outside my family. I quickly got dressed. The final outcome was baggy jean shorts, a blue Billabong tshirt, white DCs, and a blue beanie. I finally made it out of my room. I grabbed my guitar case and songbook and headed for the door.

Jace and Eric were standing in front of myself trying to argue over who had a better ollie(skateboard trick). I took a deep breath and pushed my suitcases out the front door.

"Hey," Jace said, quickly ending their conversation. He had such a sad look in his eyes.

"Hey guys," I said, knowing that tough decision was still hanging in the air.

"Dude, I'm gonna miss you. Who else is gonna prove that i'm stupider than all of mankind?" Eric tried but didn't succeed.

"haha, make Jace. I'm really gonna miss you guys. " I said as a small tear rolled down my cheek. Jace stepped in and wiped the droplet with his thumb. I pulled him into a meaningful hug and did the same with Eric. "Well, I have to 't leave me outta the loop ok?" I said sadly.

"Bye," Jace said hugging me again.

"Bye talie, take care of urself," Eric said as he have me a hug and a high five.

I soon arrived at the meeting place. Snatching my skateboard and helmet from the back of my older brother's pickup truck, I got out of the truck bed.

"Take care of yourself kiddo," My 20 year old brother Derrick said.

"Don't worry, I will," I said as I turned on my heels and ran towards the tour bus.

"Hey Natalie. What's up?" Ryan said as I approached him.

"Natalie!!!!!!" Jake screamed from across the parking lot. He was running full force at me, causing me to almost scream myself. Jake tried to hurdle over my suitcases and failed. We all cracked up.

"Morning! You guys want any?" Keith said walking up with four cups of Starbucks coffee.

"I do!!!" I screamed. "You really do have a Starbucks radar in your head. that might come in handy."

After breakfast, Mr, Mrs, and Alex Smith came to herd us all into the bus and show us our bunks. I had the bunk above Ryan, being the same age as him. I quickly taped up a picture of Jace, Eric, and I, and a picture of my family. I quietly pulled out my guitar and started singing my newly finished song Fearless.

(Fearless by Daechelle)  
Break it down let it all out  
I'll give you my opinon  
Walking around running my mouth  
Cause I'm not about pretending  
I talk tough calling your bluff  
Don't tell me what I can't do  
Don't ask me to ignore what in my heart I know is true

(ya)  
I never want to be predictable  
I'm never gonna take the easy road  
I never wanna follow where the  
Ordinary ones have gone before  
And that's why everyday I say it to myself

Be fearless and nothing is impossible  
So fearless and know that your invinsible  
Be fearless prove the undeniable  
Cause your so much stronger than you know  
So let it go

It's crazy never be done  
It's revolutionary  
Don't phase me I won't run  
Nothing you can say to scare me

Bring on fame I got game  
See I was born for this part  
Just have to start by following the voice inside my heart

(ya)  
I never want to be predictable  
I'm never gonna take the easy road  
I never wanna follow where the  
Ordinary ones have gone before  
And that's why everyday I say it to myself

Be fearless and nothing is impossible  
So fearless and know that your invinsible  
Be fearless (fearless) prove the undeniable  
Cause your so much stronger than you know  
So let it go

Stand your ground be confident  
The strength inside is heaven sent  
Remember saints and heros gone before  
Be old and be uncompromised  
Stare it in your demons eyes  
Believe you can sore

You gotta be you gotta be  
Be fearless fearless ya  
You gotta be you gotta be  
Be fearless fearless ya ya  
I say it to myself

Be fearless and nothing is impossible  
So fearless and know that your invinsible  
Be fearless (fearless) prove the undeniable  
Cause your so much stronger than you know  
So let it go

"Whoa that was intense," Ryan said as he boosted himself onto my bed.

"oh, um thanks!" I said blushing.

"seriously, that was amazing. I could never write anything like that," Ryan said, placing his hand on my knee. I felt a shock shoot into my body.

"Thanks alot Ryan. That means alot to me," I said.

"Lunch is ready!!!!!" Alex, the 14 year old of the group, said running through the little hallway. He had a new video game in his arm and kept dropping it on the floor. Ryan got up and walked over to the kitchen area.

Before getting off my bed, i reached under my pillow and took a puff of my inhaler. I slid it into my pocket.

"i saw that," a voice behind me said. I whipped my head around to see the was Jake.

"Uh hey. Ummmm i guess i shood tell you why huh? well, I have a severe case of asthma. its pretty bad, but doesn't affect my singing. I said hiding my face.

"Natalie, its ok. Just be careful the next four months," Jake said, surprisingly very serious.

"Okay big brother," I said breaking the stress. We walked to the table and began eating the grilled cheese Mrs. Smith prepared. Jake kept looking at me, probably wondering when i was going to enter an asthma attack. I gave him a hard glare until he finally stopped. He laughed.

After lunch, we headed to the TV for some Guitar Hero battles. I won against Alex and Jake, tied with Keith, and lost by one point to Ryan. He always gave dares when he wins. He dared me to tell them about something not a lot of people knew about.

"okay, okay. I'll tell you. One thing not a lot of people know about is the I have a severe case of asthma. no one knows except for my family, my best friends Jace and Eric, and now you guys.I even have a dog tag for it, cause the doctor said i probably have the most severe case he's ever seen." I said. Silence followed my explanation. I pulled out my dog tag to show them.

"Wow, i'm sorry Natalie. I've got diabetes, so i know the pain." Ryan said to me pulling me into a hug. He took my dog tag into his hands and looked over it.

It said:  
Natalie Taylor Merche  
Severe Asthma patient  
Diagnosed- 1995 to present

"soooooo, lets see if Alex can beat Jake in Thumb war," kevin said trying to lighten up the mood. We all forgot about my situation for now and watched Alex and Jake battle it out. I made a mental note to write another song about my asthma, kinda like how Ryan did with his diabetes.

After 3 hours of video games, we all returned to our bunks. once i got into my pjs and on my bed, I immediately fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Muahahahahahha!" a voice boomed in my ear. I awoke with a startled look on my face to find Alex about to ambush me with underwears. Why underwears, I have no idea.

"Alex!!! You're gonna get some!!!" I yelled as i jumped out of my blankets and ran after him in my Sun and Surf tee and orange Soffee shorts.

"Someone's a little violent this morning,"keith said as he watched me pick up Alex and throw him "gently" on the bus couch. "Almost bad as Jake!!" I even had to laugh at that one.

"Where is Mr. Danger anywayz?" I ... said as I checked his he dissappeared, I thought.

"Over here!!" Jake called from the small TV room. Turns out he fell asleep watching Tv. Go figure.

"Morning everyone! How was your first night on the bus Natalie?" Ryan said as he entered the room. His hair was sort of damp, so i guessed he took a shower. Early riser.

"Sleep's been better,but it was fine. I was up till 3 am writing a song," I blushed. "When's our stop? I wanna check out some skate parks!!"

"In about 400 miles. We're performing in Madison Square Garden!" Keith called from the kitchen area. He sounded like he was in the middle of eating breakfast. That Lucky duck.

"Woo hoo!" everyone yelled. We had all moved to our bunks to start getting ready. I read over my newest creation, Rollercoasters, before grabbing my toiletry bag and my outfit for the day.

Half an hour later, I opened the door to find Jake crazily banging on the door. He was still in his pajamas.

"Dude! What's wrong with you?" I said stepping out of the bathroom.

"Well, you and keith are hogging the bathrooms!! And I really need to go potty!!!!!!" Jake said starting towards me. He picked me up while i was too busy laughing hysterically and dumped me violently on top of Ryan. Jake tried to escape the crime scene and ran to the bathroom.

"why, Hello! Fancy meeting you here," Ryan chuckled. I guess i did look a little awkward laying on top of him. I was upside down!!!!!

"Hey, How's it going??" I said, still on Ryan. I felt a strong magnetic connection going on between our eye telepathy. It was really hard to pull away. Like really really really hard. "I should probably get offa you now, huh?"

"Ya, maybe?" Ryan said as i expertly executed a somersault off his back and the couch. As soon as I got up,I turned in my socks and left the room. I sat on my bunk, surprisingly admiring my outfit. IT was a good choice:light skinny jeans,a yellow palm tree shirt, a yellow elastic head band, and white Vans. I pulled out my Macbook, suddenly remembering that i needed to video chat with Jace and Eric. They made me triple elbow swear to video chat them three times a week. I tucked my dog tag into my shirt and opened up the video chat.I was logged in, but soon was attacked by Jake. He pulled me off the bunk(Macbook in hand) and set me on the ground.

"Jake!!!!!!" I yelled after he put me down. "What did i do to deserve this?"

"Well, your bunk does have a better mirror than mine, and i desperately need to do my hair!" Jakee said, climbing onto my bunk and doing his hair.

"What a dork," I muttered to myself. I carried my laptop to the kitchen area where Ryan and Keith were. "Guys!!! We need to video chat with my best friends right now!"

We all settled on the couch in the exact order(Ryan, me, Alex, and Keith) and I sent a video chat request to Jace and eric. They greeted me with happy faces.

"Hey guys! How's the surf and sun out there in sunny Florida?" I said into the camera.

"It's awesome!!!!!" Eric shouted from behind Jace.

"So, I want you guys to meet the boys who I'm spending a whole 4 months in a tour bus the size of Eric's ego!" I yelled into the camera. Everyone started laughing except for Eric. Eric was making that fake mad face.

"Hey I'm Ryan and I'm 16," Ryan said.

"Hola, I'm Keith and I'm 20," Keith said.

"Hi!!! I'm Alex and I'm 14!!!" Alex shouted, practically killing my ears.

"And Jake's sitting on my bunk trying to do his hair," I announced as everyone gave me looks. "What? He was being a baby about doing his hair and using my bunk mirror kuz its the "better" one!" We all cracked up.

Our conversation with Jace and Eric lasted at least two hours. Both of them seemed comfortable with me living with Action Shots for 4 months. Or so I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Florida:

"Dude Talie's gonna fall in love with the Ryan dude!!!!" Eric shouted from Jace's fridge.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see. We should visit her before school starts in September," Jace said as he closed the door with Eric in the fridge.

"Owwww, can we finish our game?" Eric said rubbing his sides.

"Yeah, lets go," Jace said bolting up the stairs ....

Natalie POV: I woke up to find Jake and Alex over the milk in the kitchen/dining room area. I moaned as i pushed my fatigued body off the bunk and brushed my hair. "You guys do know its like 8 am and you're screaming at the top of your lungs right?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"sorry...." Jake and Alex both mumbled.

Since we had a interview at a local radio station before our concert, I quickly got ready for the day. If i didnt hurry up, i would get mauled by one of the Action Shots boys. I put on a pair of faded skinny jeans, my green SurfX team tshirt, and fastened my dog tag back on. I slipped on my green Vans and headed towards Alex for some good childish playing with Alex, all of us older kids got bored and started our own game of Truth or Dare. It was my turn, and I picked to do a dare. Bad idea. Jakee ended up picking my dare.

"Ok, Natalie... your dare is to kiss Ryan! On the lips!!" Jake said as he shot out of his seat. I felt both me and Ryan's bodies freeze up.

"um, ok... u ready i guess?" I said turing to Ryan.

"sure," he said as he started to lean in. We finally made contact . I thought it would be awkward, but it was far from it. IT was really nice. After a full minute, we both pulled away.

"Well, that was gross to watch," Jake said. Both Ryan and I walked over to Joe. I kicked him in the shin and Ryan slapped him on the head.

"owwwiiiieeee..... Keith! Ryan and Natalie hurt me!" Jake said. As soon as Jake said that, Keith got up and left the room. I couldn't stop laughing! After laughing hysterically, I went to go sit with Alex, who was playing with his new computer game.

"Heyy Alex," I said as i sat myself down.

"Hi Natalie, are you Ryan's girlfriend?"

"Uhhhh no, why?"

"I just saw you guys kissing," He said finally looking up from the computer. I got up and walked over to Ryan, who was on my bunk playing my guitar.

"Hey your little bro thinks we're dating," I said as i nudged him to scoot over.

"Whoa, thats interesting," Ryan said strumming a few chords. I totally started laughing. I didn't know what it was, something Ryan always made me laugh/smile. As soon as i started laughing, Ryan joined in. We just sat there laughing about it and looking at each other.

"We are here!! Everyone Out!!!!" Jake yelled running through the little hallway. We all filed out. To me, it probably looked like a mommy and daddy duck with their ducklings behind them. the boys went in first after the introductions, and i automatically planted my butt on the couch. Ryan waved to me to tell me i could come inside, so i quickly got up and went in.

"And we're back with Local Vibe 08, and this is Dean Ray. I have Action Shots and miss Natalie Merche on with us today for a short interview. So Natalie, what's it like in the music world for you?" Dean said.

"well, i havent experienced alot yet, so its pretty calm right now. These guys are very supportive and are like my best friends," I said into the tiny mic that was positioned on the sound system.

"So boys, what's it like having Natalie on your tourbus?" Dean then asked.

"well, it helps keep Jake in line. She's also very eager to help out and is an expert dealing with Jake," Keith said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, thats about it for today, but we'll be back tomorrow afternoon! This has been Local Vibe 08." Dean said. "Sorry for such a short interview, the station owners are really strict about time slots."

"That's fine. well, it was nice to meet you," Mr. Smith said before he herded all of us out of the building. We were about to get back into the bus until Ryan pulled me back.

"Listen, since i get no privacy , can we talk on IM later? like in 15 minutes?"

"Sure," I said climbing up the stairs into the bus.

For the next 15 minutes, Keith helped me hook up my computer better to the Internet. I finally signed on.

RyanS123: FINALLY!  
SurfWaves8: it was only 15 minutes  
RyanS123: Ik, but i really needed to talk to you.  
SurfWaves8: ok, so whats up?  
RyanS123: Well you know our kiss? the one for Truth/Dare???  
SurfWaves8: Yeahhhhh  
RyanS123: I was thinking about it and wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime, like the two of us.

After that IM i signed off, kuz i wanted to tell him in person. I walked over to him on his bunk. I could tell he thought i said no.

"Heyy," I said.

"Hey Natalie, Natalie!" Ryan said surprised.

"Just to let you know, its a yes," I said beaming with all the happy energy in the world.

"Really? AWESOME!" Ryan said as he pulled me into a hug. That was probably the best hug in the world right there...


End file.
